Bunga Kertas
by Ryn-s
Summary: - Siwon, Yesung - Aku mencoba untuk hidup sendiri tidak berhasil sebagai manusia. Hatiku layu jika kau tidak menjawab ini. Pikiranku menyusut jauh jika hanya mendengar gema dari pikiran diriku sendiri dan tidak menemukanmu. - YeWon / WonSung


Yesung mengeryit. Menatap bingung pada teman sebangkunya yang sudah menekuk wajah padahal dosen belum datang dan kelas belum dimulai. Masih terlalu pagi untuk cemberut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Donghae." Jawab Eunhyuk –teman sebangku Yesung- yang langsung membuat Yesung mengalihkan wajah, malas. Harusnya, Yesung sudah tahu. Tentu saja, Donghae. Apa lagi hal yang dapat membuat pemilik _gummy smile_ itu _bad mood._ "Donghae tadi memintaku lagi untuk menjadi kekasihnya." Ucap Euhyuk memulai curhatnya.

"Lalu? Bukankah kau juga menyukainya? Mengapa tidak kau terima saja?" tanya Yesung tak habis pikir. Eunhyuk selalu mengagumi Donghae jika melihat laki-laki tampan itu berlatih _dance_ di club-nya. Tapi, entah mengapa setiap kali Donghae menyatakan cintanya. Eunhyuk selalu menolak.

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat. "Bukan, bukan! Ia tadi tidak meminta. Tapi, merengek!" ucap Euhyuk penuh kejengkelan. "Dia merengek padaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Hah, aku memang menyukainya. Tapi, setidaknya lakukan hal romantis untukku agar aku terkesan! Bukannya merengek seperti anak kecil yang tidak mendapat permen, akh!" gerutu Eunhyuk, kesal sendiri.

Yesung mengerling. "Kau pinta saja!" ucap Yesung bosan. "Ia tidak akan tahu yang kau mau jika kau tidak mengatakannya. Kau pikir Donghae itu cenayang?"

Eunhyuk berpouty. "Aku hanya ingin dia melakukannya bukan karena perintahku." Ucap Euhyuk lirih.

Tiba-tiba Yesung memukul kepala Eunhyuk pelan. "Kau ingin kehilangannya ya?" ucapi _namja_ manis itu kesal. "Bagaimana kalau ia menyerah padamu karena terus kau tolak? Padahal kau menyukainya 'kan? Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi! Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kau pasti akan datang kepadaku untuk menangis. Itu merepotkan." Ucap Yesung sinis.

Euhyuk tersenyum, memperlihatkan _gummy smile_-nya. "Tenang saja itu tidak akan terjadi, Yesungie." Kemudian _namja_ manis calon kekasih Donghae itu berpikir. "Kira-kira apa yang harus dilakukan Hae? Ah, Yesungie! Apakah kau pernah diberikan hal romantis oleh kekasihmu? Mungkin saja membuatku tertarik agar Hae melakukannya juga!" ucap Eunhyuk semangat.

Yesung membulatkan matanya. "Enak saja! Aku tidak ingin hal romantisku dijiplak orang lain!" tolak Yesung cepat.

"Wah! Artinya sesuatu pernah terjadi 'kan?! Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku!" Seru Euhyuk. "Sekarang ceritakan! Ayo, ceritakan~!" paksanya.

"Tidak mau, nanti kalian menirunya…!"

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **They are belongs to God, themselves and their parents.

Bunga Kertas by me

**Casts: **Yesung,Siwon, and others.

**Warning: **AU, OOC, typos, **flashback on!** and many more~

**Don't like? Don't read..~**

**Happy RnR!**

.. **Bunga Kertas** ..

.

.

..ryns..

.

.

.

.

.

Bunga ke 3.

Ini sudah terhitung tiga minggu, semenjak Yesung menemukan bunga kertas pertama di atas meja kelasnya tepat pada hari senin pagi. Saat itu, Yesung masih seorang siswa tahun kedua senior high school. Bunga-bunga kertas itu jika dibuka akan teradapat kata-kata cinta di dalamnya. Yesung pikir tadinya itu hanya ulah orang iseng yang ingin mengerjainya. Tapi, ini sudah terulang 3 kali. Dan, tidak mungkin bunga itu bukan untuknya, jelas-jelas nama Yesung tertulis juga disana.

_._

_Dear Yesungie_

_Aku lahir untuk mencintaimu, itu prinsip._

.

"Bunga kertas lagi?" Siwon yang baru datang dikelas ikut membaca bunga kertas yang kini sudah dibuka Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk lelah. "Yah. Dan, aku masih tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya." Yesung terduduk lesu. "Setidaknya, harusnya dia memberikan aku sedikit hint. Agar aku bisa mengenalnya."

"Apakah kau menyukai dia?" tanya Siwon, sedikit cemas.

Yesung menggidikan bahunya. "Entahlah, kalau dia orang baik mungkin aku akan menyukainya. Aku saat ini hanya ingin berterima kasih saja karena ia sudah begitu menyukaiku. Setidaknya, ternyata masih ada orang yang tidak membenciku." Ucap Yesung.

"Memang siapa yang kini sedang membencimu?" tanya Siwon sinis, semua siswa menyukai Yesung tentu saja._ Namja_ manis dengan suara malaikat. Siapa yang akan benci Yesung, terkecuali hanya iri padanya.

Yesung menggidikan bahu lagi. "Tapi, sepertinya dia orang yang baik." Ucap Yesung, tersenyum manis.

"Jadi, kau menyukainya?" ucap Siwon terdengar tak terima. Yesung lagi-lagi bergidik tak peduli. Membuat Siwon jengah. "Yesungie, kau yakin dia benar-benar orang yang menyukaimu?" tanya Siwon membuat Yesung mengeryit. "Yah, maksudku. Bukan ulah orang yang ingin mengerjaimu. Coba saja kau baca baik-baik kata-katanya. _So cheessy~_ Aku tak habis pikir ada orang yang melakukan ini padamu!" ucap Siwon terlihat kesal.

"Tapi, menurutku ini cukup manis!" ucap Yesung masih tersenyum.

Siwon mendudukan dirinya kesal. "Tapi, tetap saja ini aneh! Mengapa ia tidak menunjukan identitasnya padamu kalau memang ia menyukaimu? Bukannya mempermainkanmu seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak merasa dipermainkan! Lagi pula, menurutku ini seperti _countdown. _Entah, dibunga keberapa nanti, ia pasti akan menunjukan jati dirinya." Ucap Yesung sambil membuka tasnya, menyimpan kembali bunga kertas itu ke dalamnya. "Ah! Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu!" jeritnya penasaran. Dirinya melirik Siwon yang duduk disebelahnya. "Ini lebih baik dari pada kau menyukai seseorang tapi tidak melakukan apapun untuk mengungkapkannya." Seketika Siwon merasa tertohok oleh ucapan Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon melempar tas sekolahnya ke ranjang nyaris mengenai Heechul yang sedang tertidur disana. Heechul adalah kakak laki-laki Siwon yang kini sudah memasuki tahun terakhir disekolah yang sama dengan Siwon. Tidur Heechul terusik sudah, oleh kedatangan adiknya yang begitu berisik. Membuatnya terpaksa bangun. Padahal, ia baru saja tiba setelah tadi disekolah melakukan ujian olahraga lari estafet.

"Yak, kau berisik! Ada apa, huh?" tanya Heechul dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam. Ia kini duduk bersandar di kasurnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, _hyung_?!" jerit Siwon frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Heechul berdecak malas. "Yesung?" tebaknya. Di jawab anggukan lesu Siwon. "Memang dia kenapa?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

Siwon menggeleng lesu. "Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar ia tahu perasaanku." Ucap Siwon lirih.

"Tentu saja kau harus mengungkapkannya, _pabbo_!" ucap Heechul gemas. Adiknya ini tidak cukup bodoh dalam pelajarannya di kelas. Tapi, Heechul baru tahu kalau ternyata ia sangat bodoh soal cinta seperti ini.

"Akh! Tidak semudah itu, _hyung_!" Siwon sebenarnya dari dulu sudah berusaha menunjukan perasaannya pada Yesung. Tapi, kenapa Yesung tidak juga menyadarinya.

"Kau hanya tinggal bilang bahwa kau menyukainya, hanya satu kata. Itu tidak sulit, Choi Siwon!"

Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Masalahnya juga ada yang menyukai Yesungie."

"Hah? Yesung sudah memiliki kekasih?!" tanya Heechul tak percaya.

"Bukan!" Siwon menatap sinis pada Heechul. "Yesung di terror dengan bunga kertas."

"_Mw-mwo?!_"

Siwon mengambil satu kertas origami dari tumpukan buku-buku sekolah Heechul yang diletakan dimeja dekat kakinya. Berusaha melipat-lipatnya membentuk bunga. Namun, gagal. Dia berdecak.

"Setiap senin pagi, ada seseorang yang menaruh bunga kertas di atas meja Yesung. Yesung selalu datang awal saat senin mengingat ia ada piket kelas. Dan, saat Yesung tiba kelas pun masih keadaan kosong. Sehingga ia tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya." Cerita Siwon.

Seketika Heechul sudah duduk di samping Siwon. "Lalu bagaimana tanggapanya? Bagimana denganmu?" tanya Heechul antusias.

Siwon meremas ketas origami-nya kesal. "Yesung bilang itu adalah sesuatu hal yang manis. Hah, sepertinya dia menyukainya. Aku seperti tidak ada harapan lagi." ucap Siwon lemas.

Heechul menjitak kepala Siwon keras. "Yak! Jangan begitu! Apa kau mau Yesung benar-benar diambil orang lain, huh?! Aku hanya ingin Yesung yang menjadi adik iparku, tidak yang lain!" bentak Heechul garang.

"Sakit, _hyung_!" ringis Siwon. "Kau pikir, aku tidak mau jika pendamping hidup-ku Yesung? Tentu saja sangat ingin!"

"Kalau begitu, cepat kau nyatakan perasaanmu itu padanya! Tunggu apa lagi?! jangan sampai kau menyesal hanya karena terlambat mengungkapnnya!" ucap Heechul gemas. Siwon hanya mendesah sambil melirik kertas origami yang kini sudah lecek di tangannya. Dia sangat ingin Yesung tahu perasaannya, Yesung menjadi miliknya. Tapi, entah mengapa bagi Siwon untuk mengungkapkan perasaan itu pada Yesung sangat sulit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung menjerit tertahan saat ia baru saja tiba di kelas, ini senin pagi. Dan, ia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri tepat di mejanya, membelakanginya. Yesung berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sampai ia cukup dekat pada sosok itu. Agar ia bisa menahannya jika orang itu berusaha kabur.

Setelah cukup dekat, Yesung langsung menggenggam tangan _namja_ yang kini berada dihadapannya. "Siwon?!" jerit Yesung nyaring. "Jadi, kau yang melakukan semua ini?" tanya Yesung terlihat senang.

Siwon membelak kaget, tak menyadari bahwa Yesung sudah berada disebelahnnya menggenggam tangannya erat. "Apa? tidak?!" bantah Siwon.

Yesung menyipitkan matanya tak percaya, sambil menunjuk bunga kertas berwarna biru ditangan Siwon. "Itu! Kau pasti baru saja ingin menaruhnya 'kan?!" tebak Yesung dengan wajah berbinar.

Siwon mendesah malas, sambil menyerahkan bunga kertasnya pada Yesung. "Aku sengaja datang pagi. Aku pikir bisa bertemu dengan pengirim bunga itu. Tapi, ternyata aku sudah menemukan bunga itu di atas meja ini saat aku datang." Jawab Siwon. Yesung masih menatap Siwon lama, Siwon juga menatapnya. "Tidak percaya?" Yesung mengangguk, Siwon hanya menghela napas lelah. Ia beralih duduk di kursinya dan mengeluarkan buku Bahasa Inggris. Lalu, membacanya. "Terserah apa katamu saja." Ucap Siwon acuh.

_._

_Dear Yesungie_

_Cinta itu abadi dan aku ingin abadi bersamamu dengan cinta_

_._

Bibir Yesung terpout lucu. Lalu, ikut duduk di sebelah Siwon. Wajahnya sedikit murung setelah membuka bunga kertasnya. "Jadi, benar-benar bukan kau orangnya?" ucap Yesung lirih. Siwon hanya melirik sekilas menanggapinya. "Kata-katanya bagus." Komentar Yesung sambil menyodorkan bunga kertasnya pada Siwon.

Siwon membacanya sekilas. Lalu, ia menatap Yesung. "Kau tidak ingin berusaha menyelidikinya?"

_Onyx_ Yesung berbinar jenaka, wajah murungnya terganti seketika. "_Mwo?_ Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Yesung tertarik.

Siwon terlihat berpikir sejenak menatap bunga kertas yang berada di tangannya. "Hmm… karena aku sudah membuktikan kalau ia tidak mungkin datang pagi, karena saat aku datang tadi pun pintu kelas masih terkunci dan saat aku masuk sudah melihat bunga ini. Mungkin, pengirim itu menaruhnya pada hari jum'at saat pulang sekolah." Analisis Siwon.

Yesung mengangguk semangat. "Kalau begitu aku harus menunggunya saat hari jum'at nanti! Akh, aku tidak sabar ingin mengetahuinya!" oceh Yesung. "Mengapa aku tidak terpikir sejauh itu?! Siwonie, _gomawo~!_" jerit Yesung senang sambil memeluk Siwon dari samping.

Siwon hanya berdecak kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yesung. Dalam hati ia kesal melihat Yesung sesenang itu, ia cemburu! Salahnya, mengapa tadi ia menyarankan Yesung seperti itu. Tadi, rencananya saat pulang sekolah nanti dirinya ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Yesung. Namun, karena hal ini _mood_-nya hancur sudah.

"Akh!" erang Siwon membuat Yesung terlonjak.

"Ada apa, Wonnie? _Gwaenchana?"_ tanyanya khawatir.

Siwon menggeleng singkat sambil membolak-balik bukunya kasar. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit kesulitan menterjemahkan percakapan Bahasa Inggris ini." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk bukunya. Yesung hanya mengangguk tersenyum kemudian ia ikut mengeluarkan buku Bahasa Inggris-nya, belajar bersama Siwon. Nanti, akan ada test.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kibum menatap Yesung yang masih duduk diam di mejanya. Hari ini jum'at siang. Kelas sudah selesai sejak 15 menit lalu. Bahkan teman sebangku Yesung alias Siwon sudah pergi meninggalkan _namja_ manis itu, biasanya mereka akan selalu pulang bersama. Kibum tetap pada kegiatannya meneruskan mencatat materi yang belum selesai terangkum olehnya. Sedangkan Yesung, _namja_ manis itu terlihat asyik menikmati lagu dari _earphone_ yang dikenakannya.

Yesung sudah bertekat untuk membongkar identitas –bisa dibilang- pengagum rahasianya hari ini. Seperti dugaan Siwon, kalau sosok itu akan menaruh bunga kertasnya selepas pulang sekolah pada hari jum'at karena hari sabtu sekolah libur dan hanya akan didatangi para siswa yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler. Jadi, Yesung sedang menunggunya sekarang.

Kibum telah selesai mencatat, ia melirik Yesung yang belum juga beranjak dari duduknya. Sesaat, Kibum menatap keluar kelas seperti mencari seseorang. Lalu, dirinya bangkit dari kursinya setelah selesai merapikan buku-buku. "Yesung-ah." Sapa Kibum sambil menepuk pundak Yesung pelan.

Yesung tersentak. Segera ia melepas _earphone_-nya dan menatap Kibum yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi Kibum masih berada dikelas ini bersamanya. "Kibumie? Kau masih disini?" tanya Yesung bingung. Seketika, Yesung langsung tanggap. Mungkinkah Kibum adalah orang-nya? Tanyanya dalam hati. Yesung kini sedang berusaha menampilkan ekspresi senormal mungkin.

Kibum mengangguk singkat. "Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Kibum dengan wajah datarnya.

"A-aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Jawab Yesung tak yakin. "Kau sendiri, mengapa masih disini?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Aku baru saja selesai mencatat. Kau masih ingin menunggu?" Yesung mengangguk menjawabnya. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Ucap Kibum kemudian berlalu. Yesung terdiam sambil menatap _namja_ tampan itu keluar kelas.

Lalu, Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar pada sandaran kursi. "Bukan?!" tanyanya lirih. Ia menghela napas kasar kemudian menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Lelah.

Entah dimenit keberapa, selepas Kibum pergi. Sepertinya tidak begitu lama. Akhirnya, Yesung mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat. Cepat, Yesung menegakan tubuhnya sambil menatap arah keluar pintu. Dan, akhirnya seseorang muncul dari sana. "Cho Kyuhyun _sunbae_?" panggil Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun celingukan di depan kelasnya.

"Ye-yesung? Kau masih disini?" tanya Kyuhyun seperti tidak percaya melihat keberadaan Yesung. Yesung diam hanya menatap Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan. "A-aku mencari Kibumie. Kau melihatnya?" tanyanya tergesa.

"Kibum? Dia tadi baru saja pulang setelah selesai mencatat." Jawab Yesung sedikit bingung.

Kyuhyun terlihat berdecak. "Tsk! Anak itu sudah ku bilang harus menungguku!" gumam Kyuhyun yang masih terdengar oleh Yesung. "Ah! Terima kasih, Yesung-ah. Aku harus cepat menyusul Kibum dan mengantarnya pulang. Mungkin ia masih berada disekitar sekolah. _Anyeong_." Seketika Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkannya juga.

Bibir Yesung mengerucut indah setelah kepergian Kyuhyun. Ia sebal…! Sampai sekarang orang itu belum muncul juga. Atau jangan-jangan ia tahu kalau Yesung ingin menemuinya makanya hari ini ia tak datang. Bahkan, Yesung sudah rela menunggu sampai Shin _Ahjussi_ penjaga sekolah datang karena kelas sudah akan dikunci. Misi gagal. Yesung tidak berhasil bertemu dengan si pengirim bunga kertas itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon menatap jengah Yesung yang kini sedang memohon padanya. _Namja_ manis itu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil ber-_puppy eyes_ dihadapanya. Jujur saja, Siwon sebenarnya tidak tahan dengan aksi _namja_ manis di depannya ini. Dari dulu, Siwon tidak pernah menolak permintaan Yesung. Apa lagi, jika Yesung sudah memohon seperti ini. Tapi, masalahnya. Saat ini Yesung meminta Siwon untuk menemai dirinya kesekolah pada hari sabtu. Padahal, mereka berdua tidak mengikuti ekstrakulikuler apapun.

Alasannya tentu saja, tentang si pengirim bunga kertas itu. Yesung tidak berhasil menemuinya jum'at siang lalu. Tapi, ternyata pagi ini. Bunga kertas warna merah muda kembali terletak di atas meja Yesung. _Namja_ manis itu berpikir pasti si pengirim bunga kertas menaruhnya pada hari sabtu. Artinya, ia adalah salah satu siswa yang mengikuti ekstrkulikuler.

Siwon bukannya tidak ingin menemani. Kalau saja Yesung memintanya untuk menemani jalan-jalan, bahkan ke salon sekali pun pasti akan ia turuti. Masalahnya, mereka akan menemui orang yang membuat Siwon patah hati. Siwon saja sengaja meninggalkan Yesung jum'at lalu. Karena tidak ingin cemburu tidak jelas. Tapi, sekarang. Yesung memohon padanya. Ia tidak tega untuk menolak.

"Siwonie~!" rengek Yesung lagi. "Temani aku, _jebbaaal~_"

Siwon berdecak. "Mengapa harus bersama ku?!" tanya Siwon masih berusaha menolak.

"Karena aku hanya ingin denganmu!" perintah Yesung keras kepala. "Pokoknya, Siwon harus menemaniku! Kalau tidak, aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi sampai kapan pun!" ancam Yesung sambil bersidekap.

Siwon melihat Yesung merajuk akhirnya menghela napas lelah. "Hah, baiklah. Aku temani." Ucap Siwon akhirnya. Dia 'kan tidak mau kalau sampai tidak bisa bertemu Yesung lagi.

"_Jeongmal?_" tanya Yesung dengan wajah berbinar. Siwon mengangguk sedikit tersenyum. Yesung berlonjak senang lalu memeluk Siwon dari samping. "_Gomawo,_ Siwonie~!" Setidaknya, nanti Siwon masih bisa merebut Yesung dari orang itu. Siwon bertekat akan mengutarakan perasaannya secepatnya.

"Hmm… sepertinya ia ingin menyatakan cintanya padaku." Akh! Yesungie jangan membicarakan hal itu! Rintih Siwon dalam hati. Yesung asyik membaca bunga kertasnya yang sudah dia buka.

_._

_Dear Yesungie_

_Aku mencoba untuk hidup sendiri tidak berhasil sebagai manusia_

_Hatiku layu jika kau tidak menjawab ini_

_Pikiranku menyusut jauh jika hanya mendengar gema dari pikiran diriku sendiri_

_dan tidak menemukanmu._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-aw! Aduuh." Ringis Yesung sambil menggaruk lengannya yang memerah.

Siwon yang berhimpitian dengannya menoleh. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Gataaal, digigit nyamuk~!" Adu Yesung dengan bibir terpout manja, ia memperlihatkan lengannya yang memerah karena iritasi. Siwon tidak tega melihatnya. Ia tidak membawa lotion anti nyamuk, Akhirnya, Siwon rela melepas jaket yang dikenakannya dan di berikan pada Yesung.

"Pakai. Nanti tidak akan digigit lagi." ucap Siwon. Yesung tersenyum manis berterima kasih. Dengan susah payah ia memakainya ditengah ruang gerak yang sempit.

Mereka berdua ini kini sedang berada di bawah salah satu meja yang ada di kelasnya untuk bersembunyi. Konyol sekali, bukan? Yesung bilang mereka harus melakukan ini agar si pengirim bunga kertas tidak akan mengetahui kalau Siwon dan Yesung berada di kelas itu. Yesung takut si pengirimnya akan kabur kalau sudah melihat keberadaan Yesung dan Siwon di dalam kelas dari luar jendela. Siwon rela saja melakukan hal ini. Dengan ini dirinya bahkan bisa sangat dekat dengan Yesung. Salah satu kesenangan sebelum Siwon siap untuk patah hati nanti.

"Hyaa, Siwonie~! Ada nyamuk!" jerit Yesung saat melihat nyamuk di leher Siwon. "Fiuuhh…" bukannya menepuknya, Yesung malah meniupnya hingga nyamuk itu pergi. Bukan apa-apa. Tapi, perbuatan Yesung membuat tubuh Siwon merinding.

"Ye-yesungie. Mengapa ditiup?" jawab Siwon gugup.

Yesung hanya menggeleng polos. "Kalau ditepuk nanti nyamuknya mati, kasihan." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis Siwon hanya mengangguk kaku. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Yesung nyaris saja menjerit kalau tidak di tahan Siwon.

"Sstt!" desis Siwon memperingatkan. "Jangan berisik, Yesungie. Nanti ketahuan." Yesung mengangguk.

Seseorang perlahan masuk dan berjalan tepat menuju meja Yesung. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas siapa pelakunya. Yesung dan Siwon membelak kaget. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin." Desis Siwon. Yesun gegabah, dirinya langsung berusaha keluar dari persembunyian sebelum orang itu pergi.

BRUK!_

"A-akh! _Appo_~!" jerit Yesung kencang. Dirinya terantuk meja cukup keras. Siwon yang ada disebelahnya langsung berusaha ikut keluar membantu Yesung berdiri.

"_Gwaenchana, _Yesungie?" tanya Siwon khawatir.

Si pemberi bunga menatap kaget dengan kemunculan Siwon dan Yesung yang tiba-tiba. "Kalian?! Astaga, kalian sedang apa dibawah sana?!" tanya orang pemberi bunga itu pada Siwon dan Yesung yang masih sibuk mengusap kepalanya.

Siwon langsung menatap orang itu tajam. "Jadi, seseorang yang selama ini mengirimi Yesung bunga kertas itu kau?!" tanya Siwon sinis. "Heechul _hyung._" Ucapnya sambil menatap bunga kertas merah yang baru saja diletakan.

Yesung berkedip menatap Heechul. "Jadi, sebenarnya selama ini Heechul _hyung_ menyukai ku?" tanyanya polos. Ia cukup dekat dengan Heechul selama berteman dengan Siwon dan selama ini Yesung tidak pernah merasa kalau Heechul menyukainya.

Siwon membelak mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. "Apa?! Benar kau menyukainya, _hyung_?!" tanyanya dengan tatapan siap membunuh. Siwon sama sekali tak menyangka orang yang dia kira selama ini mendukung hubungannya bersama Yesung malah bebalik mengkhianatinya. Siwon menggeleng sambil menatap Heechul sinis.

Heechul mengeryit bingung. Lalu, tersenyum geli sambil menatap dua orang di hadapannya ini. Tiba-tiba, ia mencubit pipi Yesung gemas. "Tentu saja aku menyukaimu, Yesungie~!" ucapnya sambil melirik Siwon yang sepertinya sudah terbakar. Wajahnya memerah karena kesal.

"Aku mengirimimu bunga kertas itu bukan tanpa alasan." Ucapnya lalu menatap Siwon yang juga sedang menatapnnya. "Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu, Choi! Hah, aku sudah lelah menunggu kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Yesungie. Aku pikir dengan mengetahui ada seseorang yang juga mencintai Yesung, kau akan segera terpancing untuk menyatakaan perasaanmu padanya." Ucap Heechul sambil menunjuk Siwon kesal.

"Nyatanya, sudah hampir dua bulan hingga terungkap seperti ini. Ku tebak, kau juga belum mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya 'kan Choi?! Apakah kau benar-benar menyukai Yesung? Kalau tidak Yesungie untukku saja!" seru Heechul.

"Enak saja, aku memang menyukai Yesung!" ucap Siwon tiba-tiba membuat Yesung langsung menatapnya. Siwon beralih menatap Yesung juga, tersenyum. Mendadak membuat wajah Yesung merona merah. Lalu, ia menunduk malu.

Heechul tersenyum puas. "Ah, tugas ku selesai juga." Ucapnya lega. "Kalian lanjutkan saja berdua dan aku tidak menerima berita buruk." Heechul kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kelas, Siwon dan Yesung.

Keduanya terdiam canggung setelah ditinggalkan Heechul, Yesung menunduk sambil memilin jaket Siwon yang sedang dikenakannya. Siwon melirik Yesung ragu. "Emm.. mau ke atap?" ajaknya. Yesung mengangguk pelan. Keduanya berjalan beiringan, sebenarnya Siwon ingin menggandeng tangan Yesung. Tapi, dirinya entah mengapa jadi sedikit malu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Siwonie menyukaiku?" tanya Yesung pelan sambil melirik Siwon yang sibuk menatap kearah lapangan sekolah, keduanya sudah berada di atap. Tidak medapat respon yang berarti, Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Siwonie~" panggil Yesung lagi.

Siwon terlihat menghela napas. "Yesungie tidak marah padaku 'kan?" tanya Siwon cemas. Yesung hanya menggeleng pelan. "A-aku memang menyukai Yesungie." Ucap Siwon sedikit gugup. "Aku kesal saat tahu ada seseorang yang mengirim bunga-bunga kertas pada Yesungie. Apa lagi, Yesungie terlihat menyukainya. Tapi, Aku juga belum berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku ini. Aku takut Yesungie marah padaku." Jelas Siwon.

Siwon akhirnya menatap wajah Yesung dalam, Yesung juga menatapnya kemudian ia menunduk malu. "Yesungie, aku mungkin tidak seperti Heechul _hyung_ yang bisa membuat kata-kata indah yang dapat membuat Yesungie terkesan. Aku bahkan hanya seseorang yang tidak cukup berani untuk segera mengungkapkan perasaannya. Aku hanya…"

CUP!_

Tiba-tiba Yesung mengecup pipinya cepat. "Siwonie terlalu lama, Aku lelah tahu! Siwon menyukaiku 'kan?" tanya Yesung akhirnya. Siwon hanya mengangguk kaku, masih sedikit terkejut atas perbuatan Yesung sebelumnya. "Aku juga menyukai Siwonie! _Saranghae._" Ucapnya dengan senyum manis.

Siwon membelak tak percaya. Padahal ia sudah siap jika Yesung menolaknya. Kemudian Siwon tersenyum senang. "Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu! _Saranghae_, Yesungie. _Jeongmal saranghae._" Ucap Siwon tulus. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, ia mengungkapkan perasaannya juga. Rasanya legas sekali. Yesung pun mengangguk senang. "Jadi sekarang kita berpacaran?" tanya Siwon, Yesung hanya menunduk berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku boleh buka segelnya? Tanya Siwon lagi.

Yesung mengerjap. "Segel apa?" ucap Yesung tak mengerti.

"Ini." Tiba-tiba Siwon mencium bibir Yesung cepat, melumatnya pelan tanpa memberikan Yesung kesempatan membalas. Perlahannya Siwon menjauhkan bibir mereka berdua, benang saliva tercipta disana. "Sekarang sudah terbuka." Ucap Siwon sambil mengusap saliva yang tersisa di bibir Yesung.

Yesung memukul pundak Siwon pelan. "Siwonie~!" jeritnya malu, masih sedikit terengah, kemudian Siwon memeluknya erat.

"Aku sayaaaaaang,Yesungie!" ucap Siwon sambil memeluk.

"Aku juga sayaaaang, Siwonie!"

.

.

.

.

…**finish…**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lee Donghae!" Eunhyuk dengan tergesa mengampiri Donghae yang sedang makan siang bersama Siwon di kantin kampus.

Donghae senang sekali, melihat Eunhyuk datang menghampirinya bersama Yesung. "Hyukkie!" sapanya.

Eunhyuk terlihat memperingati. "Jangan panggil aku Hyukkie sebelum kita benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih!" ucapnya membuat Donghae diam. Siwon terlihat bertanya pada Yesung melalui matanya. Yesung hanya tersenyum menjawabnya.

"Ada apa ini, Yesungie?" tanya Siwon akhirnya. Yesung menggeleng dan melirik Eunhyuk di sampingnya.

"Aku mau, berikan aku bunga kertas!" ucap Eunhyuk, Siwon yang merasa familiar dengan kata-kata itu langsung menatap Yesung. "Jika kau ingin aku menerimamu, berikan aku 10 bunga kertas!" perintah Eunhyuk.

"Bunga kertas? Setahuku ada bunga kertas di taman kampus. Tapi, tidak boleh dipetik Hyukkie." Ucap Donghae polos. Sontak membuat Siwon dan Yesung menahan tawa.

Eunhyuk meringis gemas. "Itu namanya bunga Bougenville! Maksudku, bunga kertas origami!"

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa membuatnya." Ucap Donghae memelas.

"Oh ya sudah, artinya Hae tidak mau menjadi pacarku lagi!" ancam Eunhyuk. "Buatkan aku 10 bunga kertas, atau aku tidak akan menerimamu!" putus Eunhyuk, _Aku 'kan hanya ingin membuat kesan romantis_ gumam Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Yesung merangkul pudak Donghe. "Tenang saja, aku akan mengajarimu!" ucapnya sambil mengajak Donghae menjauh.

"Yah, kalian mau kemana?!" seru Eunhyuk.

Siwon tersenyum. "Tenang Hyukkie, Yesungie itu milikku!" ucap Siwon tenang. Sesaat matanya membelak kaget. "Ya, apa-apaan ikan asin pegang-pengan tangan Yesungie-ku! Hei, aku saja yang mengajarimu!" teriak Siwon menyusul Donghae dan Yesung.

"Hae tidak jadi bunga kertasnya, aku akan menerimamu!" seru Eunhyuk ikut tak terima juga dan menyusul ketiganya.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Hah, aku merasa aneh sebenernya sama cerita ini… aku gak dapet feelnya sama sekali hiks… tapi, karena sudah janji sama Kumo –hai Kumo!- mau buatin ff seperti ini. Yah aku buatin deh :)

Semoga tetap suka ya, reders ~!

Kumo juga semoga suka yaa~

.

**Terima kasih telah membaca ^^**

-_salam Ryn-s -_


End file.
